


Sweet tooth

by nympheanevil



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon - Manga, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, ciel gets horny for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympheanevil/pseuds/nympheanevil
Summary: Ciel receives a box of chocolates from his friend Sieglinde, but little does he know there is something naughty about those sweets.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	Sweet tooth

Ciel ate chocolate after chocolate, a gift sent from Sieglinde. Completely dismissing the warning attached to a note saying not to eat too many at once.

"My lord, I am afraid you will spoil your dinner," Sebastian commented.

"Hush. I will eat as much as I please." The boy stood up, making his way to the door, "I shall go to my room right away. At the moment I find that I am exhausted."

Sebastian opened the bedroom door for him, but as soon as Ciel gave a step inside, a heatwave ran through his body. His sight became watery, and he could hear his heart pulsating on his ear.

"My lord, are you alright?"

Ciel cleared his voice, "I am perfectly fine, I am just tired." The boy gave two steps towards his bed, but a shiver sent him on his knees to the floor.

"Young master!" Sebastian kneeled before the boy, holding him by his arms, "Are you not feeling well?"

The boy raised his gaze towards the demon. His body felt hot and tingling, he didn't understand why the butler's features looked more dazzling and appealing to his sight.

There was something wicked and dark -- a desire to be held and touched awakening within himself for the first time in his life.

The demon scanned his master's face. If he didn't know any better, he would say he was…

"Don't touch me!" Ciel hissed, pushing the demon away. "Leave in this instant."

"Very well," Sebastian stood up, following his orders.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian's legs, he could feel his own skin burning. An excruciating heat had him sweating underneath his thick clothing. He clenched the butler's pants, "But first, undress me," he begged.

Sebastian had his eyes wide open, he had never seen his master in such a state. He lifted Ciel into his arms, placing him softly on the bed. The demon knelt down to remove the boy's boots and socks. Clothing by clothing, he undressed his master. Leaving him only on his unbuttoned white shirt, garters, and dark grey underwear.

He cupped Ciel's cheek. "My lord, do you have a fever? Your skin is flushed."

Ciel leaned towards the touch, his eyes were sleepy, and his lips slightly parted. With weak strength, he pulled the butler by his tie, "Sebastian.. touch me."

A bright fuchsia gleamed on the demon's eyes at such velvety words, "Is that so?" Sebastian pinned Ciel on the bed, restraining his wrists, "Where would you like to be touched, my lord?"

Ciel raised his pelvis, shaking his wrists in an attempt to free himself, "Please..."

Sebastian looked down at his master's already growing erection. "It seems, the chocolates were adulterated," he smirked, pulling his gloves with his teeth. The demon caressed the boy's cock over the fabric, "Does it hurt to the touch, my lord?"

Ciel looked down at the demon's hands, seeing them playing with his body. The chemistry compounds from the candy had made him lose any sort of inhibition. "Ngh..is not enough."

Sebastian let out a soft groan, "How vulgar, young master," he teased, as he rolled down the boy's underwear, revealing a perfectly firm, pink cock before his sight. He wrapped his fingers around the erection, rubbing him up and down as his free hand traced the form of Ciel's thighs. "Is this better?"

Ciel arched his back, welcoming the pleasure the demon's wicked hands were giving him. "Sebas..tian, please.."

The demon was enjoying the show his little master was pulling. He had fantasized about the moment, but he didn't believe it would arrive that soon. He kept his stroke, faster this time. The sound of the boy's moans awakened something inside him -- Lust. Hunger. Possessiveness. -- Maybe all of them at once.

The boy let out a hiss, pouring white-hot liquid into Sebastian's hands. The demon chuckled, watching the boy twitch and pant. He got a finger soaked in cum to his mouth, widening his eyes when he noticed there was a hint of chocolate in the taste. He smiled to himself, he would have to thank Lady Sieglinde personally for that.

"I believe that it is not enough to keep my master satisfied." The demon flipped the boy on his stomach against the bed and lifted Ciel's hips, as a finger soaked in cum played around the small pink hole.

Ciel shivered at the touch, turning to look at the demon with pledging eyes. He didn't know what that odd sensation was, but he didn't want him to stop.

"You are so sensitive here, my lord." He leaned down, grabbing his master's hips -- burying his nails on that tender skin.

"What are you do- _ahh_ " Ciel clenched the sheets when he felt a hot tongue licking his hole -- playing around it until he couldn't help himself and slid it inside that hot spot. Making Ciel moan inaudible words against the bed.

Sebastian kept his play, a hand sliding into the boy's front -- stroking his master's cock. 

Ciel could not formulate a coherent thought, he seemed to be enjoying being at the demon's mercy.

Sebastian withdrew from it, wiping his lips with his thumb. "Must I say you are quite delicious, young master." He teased a finger around the boy's hole, easily sliding it inside him. Ciel let out a soft yelp as the demon kept his tease on and off -- searching for that sweet spot.

After a few minutes, a finger became two and then three. Until the boy was thoroughly prepared for what was next.

Sebastian lifted the boy on his lap, his back resting on his chest. He licked Ciel's neck up to his ear, "I wonder how it feels to be inside you, my lord," he whispered.

Ciel was staring at the mirror in front of them, watching how his butler had him on his lap, stroking his cock. The boy lifted his hand, losing this fingers inside the demon's raven locks, "Ngh..fas..ter.."

" _Can you see how lewd your expressions are, young master?_ " Sebastian unzipped his pants, taking out his already dripping cock behind the boy. He left Ciel's erection to take his fingers to the boy's mouth, "Suck," he ordered.

So willingly, Ciel wet the fingers with his tongue, yet not losing his sight from the demon's ravenous eyes through the mirror.

Sebastian stroked his own cock, making sure it was lubed enough to keep the pain as minimal as possible.

" _My lord, take a deep breath in_." He placed the tip of his cock on the boy's hole, " _Now exhale.._ "

He pushed himself entirely inside the boy. Ciel let out a scream, hot tears streaming down his face as he watched through the mirror the demon's cock disappearing into his body.

Sebastian held the boy's thin waist, waiting till he grew accustomed to the size.

"I am going to move now," he warned.

The boy pushed his head back, raking his nails on the demon's thighs as Sebastian set a slow rhythm.

" _Try touching yourself, young master_."

With a trembling hand, Ciel tried to follow Sebastian's orders, but as soon as he touched the head, the demon accelerated the pace.

Ciel lifted his legs, toes curling as he lay back fully on Sebastian's chest. The demon embraced the boy, gripping on his waist as his breath tickled the boy's neck.

Ciel was so tight and hot, completely drunk on pleasure he didn't notice how much he was sobbing and moaning the demon's name.

Sebastian kissed his neck, trying to mute his own groans against that porcelain skin. He cupped the boy's cheeks, making him pout and lower his head. " _Look at the mirror, my lord. Look at how beautiful you are_.."

"Hngh..Seb..as..”

Sebastian struggled to stabilize his breath. The sight on the mirror was only increasing his arousal, and it got even worse when he felt Ciel tightening around him.

A couple strokes on his cock was all Ciel needed to finally dissolve in pleasure. He couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t the burning feeling low in his abdomen. He didn't know how much it lasted, a few seconds, maybe minutes. But when he opened his eyes, a wet sensation dripped down his butt. Sebastian was panting, embracing the boy tight against him.

"Has the fever.. come down yet?" The demon huffed.

Ciel pushed Sebastian to the bed, crawling on top of him, "Not even slightly.."

"My lord.. I have yet to prepare dinn-"

"Hush." The boy placed a finger on Sebastian's lips, "I'll tell you when it's enough."


End file.
